Luka Kaguya
*Body Replacement Technique *Generic Sealing Technique *Summoning Technique *Chakra Threads *Puppet Technique *Shadow Clone Technique *Hidden Mist Technique *Thousand Flying Water Needles of Death *Water Clone Technique *Water Prison Technique *Water Release: Exploding Water Colliding Wave *Water Release: Five Feeding Sharks *Water Release: Great Exploding Water Colliding Wave *Water Release: Rising Water Slicer *Water Release: Syrup Capture Field *Secret Technique: Mist Rain *Water Release: Wave Walker Technique *Water Release: Wave Dancer *Water Release: Flash Hardened Water Wall *Water Release: Weeping Beast *Water Release: Beast Despair Paralysis *Water Release: Royal Water *Water Release: Breaking Wave *Water Release: Island Divide *Blade of Wind *Dust Wind Technique *Great Sickle Weasel Technique *Sickle Weasel Technique *Scythe Weasel *Vacuum Sword *Wind Release: Wind Cutter Technique *Wind Release: Gale Palm *Wind Release: Great Breakthrough *Wind Release: Armor of Wind *Wind Release: Winter Funeral *Wind Release: Cherry Blossom fury *Wind Release: Ring of Heaven *Wind Release: Shadow Hunter *Wind Release: Vermillion Moon *Wind Release: Spiral Shadow Blade *Wind Release: Ferocious Tiger Laceration *Wind Release: Vacuum Flask *Wind Release: Blood Debt Scythe *Earth Release Armour *Earth Release Barrier: Earth Prison Dome of Magnificent Nothingness *Earth Release: Earth Dragon Bullet *Earth Release: Earth Spear *Earth Release: Earth Style Wall *Earth Release: Hiding Like a Mole Technique *Earth Release: Tearing Earth Turning Palm *Earth Release: Course to Heaven *Earth Release: Roar of Lucifer *Important Body Points Disturbance *Lightning Edge *Sparking Electric Needle *Lightning Release: Flying Thunderbolt Bow *Lightning Release; Extreme Light Wall *Lightning Release: Stopping Spark Slash *Lightning Release: Blitz River *Lightning Release: Guilty Chain *Lightning Release: Spark of Cold Flame *Lightning Release: Brilliant Howl *Lightning Release: 1000 Striking Light Bullets *Fire Release: Ash Pile Burning *Fire Release: Fire Dragon Flame Bullet *Fire Release: Great Fireball Technique *Fire Release: Mist Blaze Dance Technique *Fire Release: Dragon Fire Technique *Fire Release: Birds of Hellfire *Fire Release: Flaming Spiral Dive *Fire Release: Infernal Cyclone *Fire Release: Heat Wave *Fire Release: Cremation *Fire Release: Twisted Explosion *Fire Release: Immolation *Fire Release: Ire *Fire Release: Brutal Crimson *Fire Release: Crimson Lunatic *Fire Release: Bloody Ridge *Certain-Kill Ice Spears *Demonic Mirroring Ice Crystals *Ice Prison Technique *Ice Release: Black Dragon Blizzard *Ice Release: Ice Dome *Ice Release: One Horned White Whale *Ice Release: Swallow Snow Storm *Ice Release: Tearing Dragon Fierce Tiger *Dance of the Camellia *Dance of the Clematis: Flower *Dance of the Clematis: Vine *Dance of the Larch *Dance of the Seedling Fern *Dance of the Willow *Ten-Finger Drilling Bullets *Dance of Brambles *Bone Clone Technique *Graveyard Rebellion *Instigate Massacre *Three-tailed Scorpion *Poisonous Serpent Blade Multiple Impaling Strike *Poisonous Serpent Blade Rotating Impact Storm *Death upon the Battlefield *Summoning: Gashadokuro *Summoning: Oushi *Summoning: Hebi *Summoning: Uma *Summoning: Tora *Summoning: Sasori *Summoning: Gaikotsu Odoriko *Summoning: Mikumari *Spiteful Aura *Sadistic Aura *Savage Aura *Insane Aura *Curse of Zero *Solider's Fortune *Solider's Honor *Gatekeeper of Hell *Real World *Spirit World *Innocent Sacrifice *Rotting Flesh *Eight Trigrams Mountain Crusher *Eight Trigrams One Hundred Twenty-Eight Palms *Eight Trigrams Palms Revolving Heaven *Eight Trigrams Sixty-Four Palms *Eight Trigrams Vacuum Palm *Gentle Fist *Gentle Fist Art One Blow Body *Deva Path *Naraka Path *Animal Path *Preta Path *Asura Path *Human Path *Grief of Despair *Prayer of Revenge *Flying Moon Seal *Oath of Buddha *Forgotten Mercy *Sealed Throne *Toll of the Reaper *Bloody Promise *Blood Oath *Krita Yuga - Age of Truth *Treta Yuga - Age of the Mind *Dvapara Yuga - Age of Spirit *Kali Yuga - Age of Darkness *Sting of the White Lily *Purify Ring *Darkness Baron *Four Shining Wheels *Purification of the Soul }} Background Appearance Personality Abilities Misc Currently incarnated via Summoning: Impure World Reincarnation. Has been completely freed from his contract, thus holds free reign.Category:Male